


Wounded 受伤

by SilentBridge



Series: Trust 信任 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Pre-Slash, in final chapter, to Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Tony Stark没有接受治疗，一次他接受了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 <头部受伤>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778008) by [Henordra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henordra/pseuds/Henordra). 



让人惊讶的是，在他们战斗最激烈的时候，Tony是能够好好听从命令的。  
好吧，他听从Steve的命令。或者也许，他是在做自己的事情而那刚好跟Steve想做的事情是一致的。Steve担心Tony做的事情已经超过他所应做的程度了。  
Tony绝不会做的事情是出现在战后的任务报告会议中。  
大部分时候，这不会让Steve操心；Tony是个顾问，每当人们试图命令他的时候，他都非常乐意提醒他们这件事，这样的话，他就可以在任务结束的时候做他想做的事情了。但是当Tony受伤的时候，尤其是很严重的伤，Steve真希望Tony可以待久一些，能够让他们把他送去治疗。  
“Tony，”他在通讯器上试图劝说道，“你正在流血，就只是过来一下这样我们可以……”  
“没事的，”半空中的Tony不予理会。”头上的伤口总是看起来比实际上要可怕些。”  
“因为头部创伤总是会大量出血！”Steve争辩道。  
“过一会儿我们在大厦见，”钢铁侠的战甲给了他一个挥手，飞旋而走。  
“Tony！Tony？Stark！”Steve大叫，然后重重地叹了一口气。“好吧，行，待会儿见……”

* * *

过了几个小时，当他回家的时候，大厦很安静。  
“Jarvis，Tony回家了吗？”  
“没有，队长，”AI回答说。  
Steve担忧地皱眉，  
“你知道他现在在哪里吗？在被那样击中后，他应该要好好休息的。”  
“sir现在正和他的研发部门开会，”Jarvis报告道。  
“好吧，”Steve叹气。“等他回来的时候你可以让我知道吗？”  
“当然可以，sir。”

* * *

Steve被一个念他的名字的声音惊醒了。  
“Rogers队长，”Jarvis重复道，“您之前要我在Mr Stark回家时告知您。”  
“哦，谢谢你，”Steve一只手搓了搓脸，看了一眼表。“早晨四点？该死，Tony……”  
“如果您希望跟他说话的话，sir现在正在厨房里。”Jarvis提议道。  
“多谢啦，”Steve爬起来，抓了一件T恤穿上——这样他就不至于只穿着短裤跑出去了。  
他找到Tony的时候，他背靠着厨房的橱柜，喝着一杯果汁。  
“Hey，Cap，”Tony的眼睛几乎没有睁开，但是不知道为什么，当Steve接近他的时候，他的表情柔和了下来。  
“Tony，”Steve微笑着，同时仔细地看着对方太阳穴上的锯齿状伤口，“你回家晚了。”  
Tony支吾了一声，挠了挠自己的脖子。  
“工作工作工作，那就是我啦。然后再是娱乐，一般而言，”他突然假笑，虽然这个表情还达不到他平时正常的标准，“总是工作而没有娱乐的话会让Tony变成一个呆瓜的。”  
“你有让人看看你的伤口吗？”Steve问道。  
“嗯？”Tony只是看着他。  
“你脑门边的那个洞，”Steve皱眉。  
“噢，那个。不。没事，我告诉过你了，我在飞机上的时候就清理干净了。”  
Tony对他咧嘴笑了，  
“我以前缝补过比这更糟的，”他说，与其说这是安慰，不如说这让人惊恐。“让我们这么说吧，我基本上每几个月就给自己来一次心脏手术。”  
Steve呆住了。  
“总之！”Tony拍了一下手。“我明天有很多事情要做，所以我打算找个地方昏个去。”  
Steve的表情让Tony有些疲倦地笑了起来，  
“我是说床，Cap。说真的，别再为我操心啦。”


	2. 第二章 <反应堆失去能量>

在可能的情况下，如果Tony受伤了，Steve总是设法尽快赶回来确保他没事。

前几次Tony总是一脸困惑地看着他，然后在Steve把他转移的时间里继续忙自己的工作，以此来逃避神盾。过了几次后他明显开始期待Steve会出现，然后一看见他就对他露出一个带着点恼火的微笑。

“如果你老老实实待在医疗室里，那样我就不用过来烦你了。”Steve很讲道理地指出这个事实。  
“没错，”Tony同意地说，“可是那样的话我就得待在医疗室啦。”

* * *

最终证明了，Steve只要一想到这个就感到难受极了，Tony的弧反应堆受了点伤。或者被损坏了，他纠正自己，但是那实在是太容易联想到那个弧反应堆现在是Tony的一部分，所以它受的伤听起来就更……意味着什么。

“Shit，”Tony在空中摇摇欲坠，他的战甲只是发出了些噼啪声，然后他就从空中坠落下来。  
“Tony？！”Steve的大喊听起来相当不专业。  
“操，”Tony加了一句。  
“我们搞定这个了，”Natasha呼叫到。“Stark你先走。”  
“操，”Tony同意道，然后喷射的气流将他送回空中，他离开了战场。

下一个小时是Steve人生中最艰难的时候，当战斗终于结束，他马上联系神盾来查看Tony的情况。  
“Stark？”那个特工听起来很困惑，“他不在这里。他之前说他有工作要做？指挥官收到这个消息的时候勃然大怒。”  
“什么？！”Steve完全不知道该说什么。  
“Tony的弧反应堆受到了损伤，”Natasha冷静地解释道，那个特工脸上的表情明显告诉他们Tony什么也没提。

“我现在要回大厦，”Steve马上宣布道。“你们去做战后会议报告；我得回去看看Tony。”

* * *

当他回到大厦的时候，JARVIS告诉他Tony现在正在工作室。当他下去的时候，他看见的景象绝对让他减寿了好几年。

Tony看起来糟透了，他把身体的大部分重量都倚靠在了工作台上，他皮肤苍白，浸满了汗水。这还不是最糟的，Steve无法把他的眼睛自从Tony胸前的空洞上移开——那原本该是弧反应堆在的地方。

“哦天哪，Tony！”他想也没想地上前。  
“Hey，Cap，”Tony没有抬头。”现在有点忙。如果是神盾的事情的话，我要提醒你咨询的工作时间是……”他的声音弱了下来，皱着眉做着他现在在做的事情。

就是这个时候Steve才注意到Tony的胸腔里有根线悬挂出来连接着桌下的一个什么东西。桌上有两个弧反应堆，一个明明灭灭地闪烁着，明显是已经不能用了，而另一个正稳定地发光。Tony正在摆弄的就是第二个。

“你难道就没有一个备用的吗？”Steve问道，被他队员的无责任感吓坏了。  
“这对于我自负心——你一定是这么想的——是一个不小的推进呢，我刚刚才把这个备用的做了出来，用了……多久来着，JARVIS？”  
“一小时四十七分钟，sir。”  
“一小时四十七分钟，”Tony重复了一遍。  
“那快把他放进去！”Steve命令道。  
Tony努力露出个微笑，但是视线并没有从他的工作中移开。  
“我正要这么做呢，Cap。”

“Tony？”  
“冷静，”Tony终于抬头。“Cap，好了。我不会留任何备用的弧反应堆，以防它们被流出。我已经通好电流了，电磁波正在工作，我没有危险了，只是现在不是很舒服而已。”

“你之前做过这种事吗？”  
“我每几个月就这么干一次，”Tony点头。“我知道我在干什么。”

几分钟后，当Tony终于把弧反应堆安到它应该在的地方，Steve才终于放松了下来。

Tony只是微笑，躲开了Steve想要给他的一个轻轻的拥抱。不过他还是跟着Steve上楼觅食去了，而且当Steve告诉他自己翘掉了会议报告时，他被极大地取悦了。


	3. 第三章 <脱臼>

其实并不是Steve做错了什么，才让Tony在战斗中把肩膀搞脱臼了，但那确实是因为他才发生的。

他当时正在一个顶楼上搏斗，Tony在附近盘旋轰炸着敌人，他们正爬上墙试图在顶楼袭击他们。而他正在摧毁其中一个被敌人带来放到顶楼上的已激活设备。  
爆炸让Steve以一个优美的弧度飞出围墙，从混凝土墙上垂直落下。Tony，理所当然的，马上飞身拉住了他。正当他被装甲的双臂抓住的时候，有什么东西击中在他们中间，Tony被炸飞了。  
完全是出于生存本能，在千钧一发的时候，Steve紧紧地抓住了Tony的手腕。然后特别不幸的是，装甲之前受到了损伤，所以即使那只胳膊是可以运行的，但是它并没有与装甲的其他部分紧密地链接在一起。当Tony在爆炸后努力让自己去抓住他的时候，Steve的重量足以让Tony的肩膀刚好脱臼。  
当Tony用自己虽然带着擦伤、但还可以正常行动的左手紧紧地抓住Steve的二头肌，并移动自己让自己能抓住另一边的装甲时，他几乎发不出声来。

“上帝，Tony，我太抱歉了，”Steve竭力让自己不要盯着Tony的右肩看去——那里即使穿着装甲也明显比正常要低上几英寸。  
在他们硬着陆到达后，Steve滚到一旁好让Tony可以用他的左臂稳住自己。  
让人庆幸的是，其他的复仇者们和神奇四侠都在战场上，这样Steve就可以让自己清晰地从通讯器中听见那声痛苦的喘息——那是Tony的声音。盔甲从Tony的一只膝盖上掉下来，使得他在落地时不得不用左手撑在地面。

“队长，你以前有接过肩膀吗？”Tony的声音从通讯器中传来，团队中的其他人马上齐声反对——即使他们还在战斗中——告诉他不要犯傻。  
“有过，”Steve不情愿地承认。  
“你敢！”Clint的声音响亮而清晰地从通讯器中传来。  
“我听过别人接肩膀时的惨叫，而我现在不想听到你的惨叫声！”  
Tony只是笑了，  
“你真是个大宝贝。”  
“如果Hulk听见你的惨叫，他可能真的会把Rogers揍倒在地，”Natasha极有帮助地指出这一点，几乎听不出来她有些喘不过气。  
“也是，”Tony转而同意了，看向战斗最终平息下来的地方。正在他们说着的时候，Hulk从屋顶上摇摇摆摆地径直朝Tony走过来了。

人们应该注意到的，除了Betty Ross之外，Tony差不多是唯一一个对于Hulk的存在完全没有负面反应的人。  
“嘿，大家伙，”当Steve竭力打消自己后退的念头或者举起盾牌的冲动时，Tony拨开面甲，微笑着说。  
Hulk气哼哼地对他呼出一口气。  
“受伤了。”  
“是呀，但是不严重。虽然我需要把骨头接回去。”  
Hulk眨了眨眼，思考这句话的信息量。  
“疼。”  
“没错，”Tony欣然同意，平静地说。“我打算把这该死的肩膀接回去，那感觉的确会像操蛋一样的疼。”  
“什么……？”Steve刚开口问的时候，Clint就有点戏剧性地喊道：“不不不不！！”在这个时候，Tony将他的装甲从受伤的手臂那里缩回去，接着用左边的金属手套扶稳。然后就是一声恐怖的嘎吱声，Steve真希望它没有响到可以透过通讯器传播过来，因为有的时候Fury喜欢让他们在会议报告的时候回放一遍通讯器上的记录。

然后Tony尖叫了。  
Hulk甚至比Steve还要畏缩，他的哀鸣让人心碎。  
“操，”Tony喘息道，他小心翼翼地松手，转了转他的手臂。“这样就好了，大家伙，”他对Hulk微笑道，“全都好啦。”  
Hulk现在正赫然耸立在Tony面前，不然的话Steve会亲自这么做的。

“我恨你，Stark，”Clint抱怨道。  
“我知道，是爱，”Tony回嘴，靠着Hulk的胳膊休息着。“你们需要我们过去支援吗？”  
“不！绝对不要！”Steve告诉他。“你没有等到让专业的医疗人员给你接回肩膀已经够糟糕的了，你今天绝不能再参加战斗了。你也不能再飞行了；你需要让你的胳膊得到休息。”  
“不能战斗，”Hulk隆隆地对Tony说，他保护性的留在他受伤的队员身边。  
“你们需要Hulk回去吗？”Tony心不在焉地问道，盯着他右臂的装甲重新装备起来。  
“不用，”Natasha回答。“我们这边已经结束了。”  
“好吧，那我就回家吧，”当Tony让他的右臂垂在他的身边时，他畏缩了一下。“Jarvis，尽你所能锁定我的右臂，我待会将用一只胳膊掌握飞行，”面甲落下，镭射火焰将Tony送上天空。

Tony再次逃避去医疗室接受治疗。

那天他们没有重新回放通讯器的记录。

* * *

当Steve从战后会议回来时，Tony正在修理他的装甲。他的肩膀上除了有一大包冰之外还有一个支架固定着，这让Steve感觉好受了些。

“嘿，Cap，”Tony没怎么抬眼，他现在已经开始期待Steve的来访了。  
“那个就不能等等吗？”当其中一个自动化工作台上喷雾器又一次飞溅出火花，穿过工作间时，Steve问道。  
“如果我们再一次出动，我可不希望被迫用那件公事包装甲，”Tony回答。  
“如果我们再一次出动，你不应该在你的肩膀还是这样的情况下参加，”Steve走进工作台，凝视着那个全息图表。

Tony耸了耸他完好的那只肩膀，  
“行，反正它现在大部分都在进行中了。那我去研究下一部Stark Phone的预测性搜索的代码好了。”  
“或者你可以上楼来一张披萨。”Steve回嘴。  
“难道美国队长正在鼓励一种倦怠的工作道德吗？”Tony假装惊讶地问道。  
“不，”Steve说，“他完全反对这个主意。但是Steve Rogers觉得你今天应该得到一张披萨。”  
“而且，你也可以在楼上把你的代码打在，”他之前学过这个术语，希望他没有用错，“你的平板电脑上。”

“好吧，这是个约会啦，”Tony对他假笑。“带路吧，队长！”  
“是Steve，”Steve坚定地纠正。  
“Steve，”Tony重复道，他的微笑柔和了，笑容里多了些更真实的东西。

一看到这样的微笑就让Steve的不自禁地胃揪了一下，这是他以后要学着接受的事情。


	4. 第四章 <失忆>

Loki一定是觉得让Tony失忆会很有意思。Steve觉得这肯定是某种意义上针对于他们在第一次对峙时他的魔法棒对Tony无效的报复。  
一开始Tony只不过是昏迷了。  
再说啦，对于Steve来说，像那样的昏迷是再熟悉不过的事了。  
当他们再一次让Loki感到厌倦，让他回到了不管是从哪里来的鬼地方而不再烦扰他们以后，他们马上回去查看Tony的情况。Jarvis，当然啦，已经告知过他们Tony在生理上看起来一切正常。

当Tony醒来的时候还在盔甲，因为Jarvis对他就是这么的保护，他用那双大大的眼睛看着他们。  
“Tony？”Steve让自己尽量地谨慎。“你还好吗？”  
“美国队长？”Tony盯着他。“操，我到底喝了多少？”  
“什么？”Steve问道。  
“你们又他妈的是谁？”Tony又加了一句，然后认出了Natasha。“哦，我知道你是谁。但你依然被解雇了。”  
“依然轮不到你来决定，”她马上回答，然后皱眉。“你能记起来的最近的一件事是什么？”  
噢，Steve想，怎么会发生这种事？  
装甲上的面甲砰地合了起来，他们沉默地盯着他好长一会儿，然后面甲向上滑开，Tony皱着眉。  
“好吧，我缺失了一段时间。”  
“多长？”Natasha又问。  
“我记得正在签一些文件来再次做回CEO。”  
这会不会让Steve变成一个很糟糕的人，如果说Steve现在正希冀着自己在这一次跟Tony的首次见面时可以好好相处而不惹他生气？  
“Banner博士？”突然间，Tony看起来认出了他并伸出一只手。“我知道我们已经见过面了，但是还是要说一声你好。”  
“叫我Bruce，”科学家微笑着跟Tony握手。“这次对于我生气的大怪物不做评论了吗？”  
“我对此很嫉妒。我能够摆脱多少董事会议呀，如果我可以……”  
“这是Clint Barton，”Bruce轻而易举地打断了他，“Thor，还有，我相信你知道Rogers队长。”  
Tony对Clint和Thor点点头，然后揣度地看着Steve。  
“Hi，”Steve露出一个怀着希望的笑容。  
Tony眨眼，  
“所以那个复仇者的东西真的在运作着？”

“来，让我们带你去接受治疗，”Steve引领着他走向正在抵达而来的运输机那里。  
“是呀，好极了，”Tony突然后退了一步。“我的大脑对我来说可是价值连城的资源，我决不让任何一个SHIELD的奴才随随便便地靠近它。”  
“Tony，”Steve尝试跟他讲道理。  
“没门，”面甲再一次合上，Tony又退了一步。  
“Steve，”Bruce打断了他们，“我知道你很担心，但我真的不认为在这种情况下神盾可以帮到什么。这毕竟是Loki的魔法在作怪。”  
“好吧，不去治疗了，”Steve勉强同意了他们团队中跟医学最沾边的人；他现在仅仅是高兴于Tony到现在还没有飞走。  
装甲的手指放松了下来，镭射火焰也熄火了。  
“我们回家吧，”Steve提议道，觉得这一次也有充分的理由可以翘掉战后会议报告。  
“你跟我住在一起，”Tony无机质的声音从装甲里传出来，所以Steve没法辨别他对此的反应。  
“在Stark大厦，”Steve点头同意。  
“我们来做会议报告，”Natasha看了看他们两个人。“你们俩先走吧。”  
Steve点点头，小心翼翼地Tony靠近了一步。他指着街边，  
“我们走？”  
“我不走路的，”装甲宣布道。“如果你要跟我一起走的话你得抓紧了。”  
“好的，”Steve紧张地同意道。他们从未计划过一起飞行；通常是Steve忙于从高处坠落下来或者需要在战斗中搭便车。现在这样似乎更亲密了。  
“站在我的脚上，”Tony指示道，然后在Steve把手扣在铁甲的肩膀上的那一秒，紧接着他们就腾空而起了。Steve尖叫了，抱住装甲的一只胳膊，把头埋进装甲的脖子里，让自己离他的便车更近些。  
Tony大笑着，  
“抱歉啦，那是有点坏心眼，”Tony这么告诉的他，然后装甲又开始呈滚筒状飞行。  
“那很好，”Steve又呛了一下，没有抬起他的头。  
他们在空中悬停了下来，Tony发出一个关心的声音。当Steve抬起他的头向四周看去时，发现他们在Stark大厦外的半空中，于顶楼的卸甲平台同一水平线。

风有些大，但是Tony轻松地调适着风向，让他们保持稳定。  
“你拥有顶楼的房间，”Steve告诉他。“还有你的实验室和工作间，剩下的楼层是我们的。”  
“Jarvis把蓝图给我了，”Tony告知他，然后轻轻转过头看着他。“你不恐高吧？”  
“不，怎么了？”  
“那个……你基本上是死死地粘在我身上了。”  
“对不起，”Steve道歉，然后相当愚蠢地，马上移向了Tony的右边。  
Tony用左臂抓住了他，把他拉回装甲的怀里，用右手稳定着他们的平衡。  
“不要那么做，”Tony平静地指示道，于是Steve又重新粘在装甲上了。

谢天谢地Tony把他们带回了地面。当Tony一边走一边卸装甲时，Steve跟随着他。当他又回到T恤和牛仔裤的状态时，Tony用手指耙了耙头发，走进屋里。  
“操这太古怪了，”Tony摇着头直接走到吧台。“来一杯吗？”  
“我……？呃，好的，谢谢？”  
他拿到了一大杯苏格兰威士忌，然后坐进沙发里。Tony在他身边晃悠着，透过他的酒杯盯着Steve。  
Tony就只是那样沉默地盯着他。

“没有想起什么？”Steve笨拙地问道。  
“你认识我的父亲，”Tony彻底忽视了Steve的问题。  
Steve觉得警铃大作。阵阵大响和不断的闪光提醒着他注意信号，因为Tony Stark从来不在私下提及Howard。  
“是的，我认识，”他竭力试图加点什么。  
Tony皱起眉头，Steve所能想到的唯一一件可以缓解这种情况的事、就是不假思索地说，  
“ _但是我更喜欢你！_ ”

Tony的眉毛对此高高地扬了起来，他看着Steve，一口干下了手里的酒。  
“我没跟他争吵过，就像我跟你那样子，”Steve觉得这是一次把心里话都说出来的好时机，“但是他总是看着我，像看一件需要装备的工具……或者说是一件被分配过来的工作，而你，你总是对待我像对待一个……一个人一样。我们，Howard和我，并不亲近但是我…… _你棒极了_ ，Tony，我知道人们一直都这么跟你说，但是我指的不是你……天才的部分，虽然你确实很天才……你现在在做的这些事情仅仅是因为……因为你觉得应该这么做。因为它是正确的，虽然它对你没有什么好处。如果你想的话，你可以在这个世界上高高在上，享受人生，只要运作你的公司就行了，没有人会说什么闲话的，但是你……”  
“好啦！”Tony打断了他杂乱无章的话。“这很好，真的。美国队长正给我鼓舞士气，手里还拿着一杯相当昂贵的苏格兰威士忌……”  
“ _我真的喜欢你，Tony_ ，”Steve打断了他。  
Tony脸上出现的表情并不是他以前见到过的，但是那看起来有点像是审慎。  
“再来一杯？”当Tony喝完了酒后，再一次站起来，问道。  
“不了，谢谢你，”Steve尝试地喝了一小口，然后提醒自己永远不要问Tony他把这当水一样喝的东西到底多少钱。

Tony倒满酒后把玩着酒杯，在房间里踱步，  
“Jarvis，打给Pepper。”  
“为您服务，sir。”

对极了，Steve应该想到这个的。

“Tony？Tony，发生什么了？”  
“我难道不能在没事的时候打给你吗？”  
“理论上来讲，你可以。”  
“我失忆了，Pep，”Tony这么告诉他然后走进电梯，看也没看身后的Steve一眼，他走掉了。

* * *

Steve回到公共区域等待其他人的回来，同时烦心于Pepper会对Tony说的话。他知道他们现在已经不在一起了，而且这也持续了相当一段时间了，他知道当时Tony看上去并没有很难受，但是这一次的话……  
他应该去看看Tony怎么样了。

“Jarvis，Tony在哪里？”  
“Sir现在在工作间里，”Jarvis告诉他，声音里透露出洞悉一切的味道。  
“谢谢你，Jarvis。”  
他找到Tony时，酒杯在他旁边的地板上，他在屋子中央坐在办公椅上晃悠，Dummy的“头”靠在他的大腿上，Butterfingers在他的后面，You则穿过屋子给他拿来一只酒壶。

“Tony？”  
“嘿，队长，”Tony的手指还在Dummy身上，当那只机械手哀怨地发出嗡嗡声时，他又恢复了爱抚它的动作。  
Butterfingers发出呼呼声，然后靠在了Tony的肩膀上，You递给Tony那只酒壶后，趴伏在他的小腿边。

“他们想念你了吗？”Steve微笑。  
Tony现在看上去才意识到了Steve真的走了进来，而且看到他基本上是依偎在三只巨大的机械手身边。不过他还是对此翻了个白眼，  
“我能说什么呢？我需要个拥抱，”他假笑，但脸上的表情却让Steve确信这确实是他想要的。  
“我们现在该怎么办？”Steve靠在附近一张工作台上。  
“问题出在我的大脑，”Tony把头靠在Butterfingers身上。“我不愿意轻举妄动。”  
“那万一你永远不能恢复记忆怎么办？”  
Tony只是耸耸肩，  
“我能够很快明白这段时间我造出的东西和正在研究的工作。我不认为我还有什么别的东西需要知道的。”

“你……你知道你跟Ms Potts分手了吗？”Steve挣扎地问出口。  
“知道了，”Tony坦诚地盯着他，没有退缩。  
“我……一定有……”Steve握紧拳头好让自己不要冲过去摇醒Tony。  
“有什么，队长？”  
“自从你再次成为CEO的这段时间，有比你的创造更为重要的事情发生在你的身上！”Steve反对道。“不要以为那些创造和工作是你人生中的全部定义！”

Tony看上去很困惑，  
“重要的事情并没有改变。Butterfingers是最年轻的的家伙而且他……实际上，老实说，我完全不知道他几岁了。不过Dummy一定快到二十岁了，”Tony深思地皱着眉。“我不确定。不管怎么说，”他换了一只手爱抚Dummy，这样他就能用那只手去拿酒壶了，“他们是永远不会改变的事情*（这是Basic Trust那篇里提到的常量）”

“没错，”Steve不打算伪装自己，Tony的机械不是他生命中唯一的常量，也不是唯一最可靠的伙伴。“但是你现在也有了其他的朋友，Tony。”  
Tony只是对他耸肩，  
“我不记得了。”  
“我记得，”Steve抱着胳膊放在胸前，坚定地看着Tony。

他们陷入了一段沉默，只有Tony喝酒的声音和机械们发出的细小的欢快声。

“我以前以为Jarvis是最年轻的，”Steve开口，因为唯一能让Tony跟他说话的办法就是跟他聊关于科技的事情。  
Tony皱了皱眉，耸肩，  
“因为他会说话？”  
“我……好吧，是的。而且也因为其他三个机械手看起来很像。”  
“You和Butterfingers都比Jarvis年轻，”Tony喝光了酒杯里的酒，他把Dummy轻轻推到一边站了起来。“Jarvis是我工作中的一个巨大的失误，是关于AI正确创造方法的根本误算。”  
“他现在难道听不到你说的话吗？”Steve看向天花板。  
“我能，”Jarvis的声音飘过来。“Sir对我创造的总结不算错误，所以我没有感到冒犯。”  
“因为你不应该感到冒犯，”Tony在工作台之间穿梭着，不时摆弄着一些东西。“我以前觉得，在Dummy之后，我知道的东西更多了，应该试着做一个AI。我基本上把我的数据库都装在了Jarvis脑子里。结果诞生出了一个闪亮亮的自我意识，那绝对会吓坏不少人，因为他知道的东西这么多却没有记忆或者，好吧，没有任何东西去牵制。”  
“Sir一直陪在我的身边知道我稳定下来，足以延伸到房间外面。”  
“哦，队长，千万不要告诉别人我有一个情感细腻的AI生活在网路上。”  
“当然不会了，”Steve欣然同意。

“我们这次怎么跟董事会说的呀？”  
“我相信公众已经被告知您正在度过一个两个月的‘寻欢作乐期‘，sir。”Jarvis回答。  
“听起来很可信呀，”Tony耸肩。“当我再次出现的时候肯定会看上去更糟一些。”  
Steve真不知道应该对此做什么反应。

“我猜你已经让Jarvis扫描你的头了？”  
“是的，队长，”当Tony一边看蓝图一边发出愉快的声音时，Jarvis告诉了他。“sir的大脑并没有任何物理伤害。然而确实有一个讯号跟我之前在魔法使用者附近检测到的讯号相似。”  
“魔法搞乱了我的脑子，Cap，”Steve的心脏在听到这个绰号时绞动了一下。“我完全没有印象。”  
“讯号的强度正在减弱，”在Tony的插嘴后，Jarvis补充道。“我计算它应该在六天后完全消失，推测sir在那时应该可以恢复记忆。”

“六天，”Steve重复道，松了一口气。“好吧。”

* * *

在失忆的时候，Tony行为的古怪达到了巅峰。他像以往一样工作，但是当他露面的时候，显而易见的是，他在用那副公众形象的面具跟他们相处。  
他不信任他们所有人。

唯一一个让Tony没有反应失常的人是Pepper。但是对于Tony来讲，他们刚刚分手了，所以这变得有点悲催。  
不过看到Tony能够放松一下还是很好的。

“意外”发生后的第二天晚上，Tony正在窗边摆弄着平板电脑。Steve和Clint讨论着关于未来能让Clint的能力更起作用的作战策略。  
“你能从那么远的地方射箭吗？”Steve问道然后收到了一个白眼作为回答。“好吧！那很好，这样的话我们可以……”

“Jarvis，让人准备我的飞机，”Tony宣布道。  
“为你服务，先生，”当Tony走向电梯的时候Jarvis回答。  
“Tony？”Steve的目光跟随者他。  
“告诉Pepper，让Happy在车库跟我碰面。”  
“没问题，先生，”Jarvis说。“您航线的终点地是？”  
“摩纳哥，”当电梯门在Tony身后关上的时候，Steve听不到他说的话了。

“发生了什么？”Steve注视着电梯门。  
“Stark是个亿万富翁，”Clint耸肩。“老实说我还很惊讶他之前怎么没有经常出门呢。”  
“也许我们中的一个人得跟着他？”  
“他现在是独狼模式，Cap，”Clint不同意。“他不记得我们了。”  
“如果Jarvis错了，Tony的记忆不会回来的话，我们任由Tony这样做是不会让他再次信任我们的。”  
“我们现在说的是Stark，”Clint假笑，但是看起来很紧绷，“你认为他之前有信任过我们吗？”

Steve的思绪停了下来，发出尖锐的叫喊。不，他想到，Tony不信任我们。Tony信任Jarvis，他的机械们和Ms Potts。但没有我们。

* * *

Steve追着Tony到了车库，在车子旁边踱着步子等候着。Happy先到达了，带着一个公事包，把那副盔甲放到了宾利的后面。  
“你也来吗，Steve？”Happy靠在车边问道。  
“我不认为我会被欢迎同去，”Steve告诉他，然后站直了身体，Tony出现了，穿着西装，带着墨镜，即使他们现在在地下车库里。  
“队长，”Tony透过墨镜看着他。“你是来告诉我，我不能离开的吗？”

Steve讨厌他声音里的尖锐。

“不，”他摇了摇头。“我不能期待你会留下来。我只是打算来告诉你我会想你的。”Steve恨自己这是他能想到的最好的话了。  
Tony对着他眨了眨眼，然后走过宾利坐进了他其中一辆跑车里。  
“尽量跟上我，Hap。”  
“没问题，老板，”Happy咧嘴笑了，他们驶出了车库。

* * *

一周以后当Steve走进厨房的时候，看到Tony坐在流理台上一边修理微波炉，一边咕哝着“操他妈的半神”。他无法控制自己大步流星地穿过屋子，把Tony拽进一个拥抱。Tony惊讶地尖叫然后又放松了下来，他笑着，  
“嘿，棒棒冰队长，想我了吗？”他问道。Steve把脸埋进Tony的锁骨处，紧紧地抱着他。

“是的，”Steve松开手时对他说道。

Tony在流理台上转过身，面对着他。他看起来疲倦，但是愉快，  
“好吧，回来真好。即使你没有从我们的舍友手中保护好我的东西。”

“你很多东西都相当复杂，”Steve争辩道，仅仅是为了看到Tony一脸烦躁地说他的UI设计是最人性化的了‘去你们的不用谢了‘。  
Tony挥舞着一只手为自己的论点争辩着，Steve想也没想就抓住了那只手。Tony闭上了嘴，惊讶地看着他，因为Steve正用他的拇指轻轻地在Tony的手指着画着圈。

“抱歉！”Steve脸红着松了手。“我不知道我为什么这么做。看到你回来实在是太好了，Tony。我……待会儿见。”  
“噢……！”这是Tony在Steve消失前，唯一能来得及说的话了。


	5. 第五章 <PTSD>

人生中第一次，Steve退缩了。  
这不是因为他认为Tony会觉得Steve被他吸引住有什么问题。又或者说他确信有男人对Tony着迷并不会让Tony感到尴尬，他曾经不止一次地在网络上意外看到Tony和男人在一起的视频。

但这让人窘迫。  
Steve知道，他总是在发现自己不感兴趣的人对自己着迷时，是有多么的尴尬。他确信Tony肯定有数不胜数的类似经历。

他曾考虑过搬出去以避免每天见到Tony的尴尬。好吧，每几天。他可是Tony。搬出去真的就相当于放弃了。可是他并不希望Tony从他的生命中全部消失。另一方面，他也担心自己的离开会对Tony造成的伤害，Tony的生命中已经有太多的人离开他了。

所以他留了下来。  
但是，他不再去Tony的工作间探望，同时避免在Tony可能出现的清晨到家用区域闲逛。  
他有整整一周的时间没有见到Tony，他发现自己极度地想念他。

* * *

过了八天Steve才真正意识到Tony并没有找寻自己。  
Steve只能找到两种可能的解释：要不是Tony还没有意识到Steve在躲他，顺便一说这不太可能，要不就是Tony也在躲他。

Steve想知道从什么时候起自己变得这么可悲。 

他提醒自己他可是美国队长，于是他振作起来，打算去找Tony谈话。  
“Jarvis，Tony在哪里？”Steve在吃完午餐后问道，手指抓着头发。  
“Sir现在正在阁楼里睡觉，队长，”Jarvis告诉他。“需要我为您留一个信息吗？”  
“哦，不，谢谢你Jarvis，没事了。”

好吧，现在Steve又需要从头建立起他的自信心了！

* * *

Steve延迟了跟Tony谈话的时间。

第二天晚上，他正和Clint跟 Bruce看电影。Clint在沙发的最右边，Bruce在他的左边，Steve在沙发的左边，所以基本上他是坐在Bruce的右边。  
然后Tony出现了，溜达到Steve旁边的空位置，摊开四肢躺着。

Steve呆住了。

“我们在看什么？”Tony打了个哈欠。  
“邦德系列的马拉松，”Clint回答。  
Tony发出一声低不可闻的哼声然后蜷缩在沙发里。他看上去累坏了。

“你一直没睡觉吗？”Bruce直率地问道。  
“工作太忙，”Tony闭着眼睛回答。“需要把那些事情做完。最近一直疏于管理我的公司。”  
Bruce低声抱怨了一下。  
Steve想知道Jarvis昨天是不是跟他说谎了。

他强迫自己看电影可是他无法控制自己不合常理地感受到Tony就在自己身边。  
当他发现Tony睡着后，先前那股未被发现的吸引力渐渐退散，然后当Tony转过身，鼻子压在沙发靠背上，他的腿伸直了，无意中靠在了Steve的大腿上。  
为什么当那股想要触碰Tony赤裸脚趾的欲望浮现时，Steve对Tony的感觉变得如此猛烈？  
Steve让自己的双手老老实实地交叉在大腿上。

“为什么你一直在躲避他？”当Clint在电影间隙去取更多的爆米花时，Bruce问道。  
Steve没有退缩，但是他的双手紧紧地交叉在一起。  
“我不相信自己可以在他身边而不去碰触他，”他凝视着Tony的睡脸，坦承地告诉Bruce。  
“而你觉得像躲避瘟疫一样躲避Tony是最好的解决办法？”Bruce听起来并不带有审判意味，反倒像是被逗乐了。“那个人是你最好的朋友，你的副指挥官，还是提供给我们衣食住行的主人。你不可能永远躲得了他。”  
“我知道，”Steve跟他对视。“我只是需要先理清思绪。”

Bruce看起来并没有被说服，但是在Clint回来、下一部电影开始后，他没有再提起这个话题。

* * *

Clint和Bruce跟他们道了晚安，离开了客厅。于是Steve关掉了电视，让Jarvis放点音乐。他不需要提醒那个AI 播放轻音乐，Jarvis非常清楚他不想叫醒Tony。  
他闭目养神，当Tony醒来的时候，他的左手放在Tony的脚踝上。  
针对于Tony的反应，“醒来”只是一种保守的说法。

Steve之前从没注意到Tony在睡觉时会变得如此紧张。他猛的弹了起来，发出无声的呐喊。他的眼睛睁的大大的，脚后跟在沙发上扑腾，双臂紧紧地抱住自己。  
“Jarvis！”他的声音里透露着绝望。  
“Sir！”AI的嗓音提高了，但依旧平静。“您没事了。您现在跟Rogers队长在您的大厦里。”  
“Jarvis……”Tony跌倒在沙发上，发出一声解脱的叹息。  
Steve咬着他的下嘴唇，注视着他的朋友，  
“操，”Tony的手指胡乱地抓着头发。

“你有跟别人说说这件事吗？”Steve脱口而出。“他们有……这样的人在神盾里可以帮助你。”  
Tony凝视着他的样子好像还没有完全认出他来。  
“所以你还跟我说话？”  
Steve忍住没有转开视线，但是他能感受到愧疚正侵蚀着自己，  
“当然了。”  
“好吧……”Tony起身，大概很满意自己转移了Steve的谈话焦点。

“找个人谈谈可能会有帮助，”Steve顽固地告诉他。“有医学上的专家可以帮你……”  
“说真的？”Tony伸直了身体站了起来。“克服了大量的心理困难，你才成为了美国队长，我现在不过是经历着你的一半的难关呢……再说了，你认为我是个能跟陌生人谈心事的人吗？”  
“我只是觉得如果你一直不能睡觉的话……”  
“我很好，”Tony打断了他。“Jarvis，我现在多长时间做一次噩梦？”  
“平均看来，您现在降低到了一周一次，sir，”Jarvis在Tony穿过房间的时候调整着光度。“虽然这一周您有三天都在做噩梦。我猜测是有外界因素让您变得如此不稳定。”  
当跟他的创造者有关时，Jarvis很能让Steve觉得自己比池生无脊椎生物还要渺小。

“谢谢你完全不必要的补充，”Tony听起来没有真的生气。  
“不客气，sir，”Jarvis敏捷地回答。  
“混蛋*……”（*bastard，也有私生子的意思，老贾在下文故意曲解为这个意思。）  
“你在创造我的时候确实还没有结婚，”AI同意道。  
“现在也没有，郑重声明！”Tony告知Steve的声音听起来不必要的惊恐。“我知道我不会喝的那么醉！”

“Tony……”Steve努力把话题拉回来。  
“我们都有事情要做，我想，”Tony跟他说道。“Jarvis……”  
“Tony！”Steve提高了声音盖过他的朋友。“我对那天的事情表示很抱歉。我绝不想让你感到不舒服。”  
“不舒服？”Tony倒退着走向电梯。“我没觉得不舒服。回头见，Cap。”  
电梯门关上，挡住了Tony的脸。

这本来可以进行得更顺利些。

* * *

“Jarvis，”Steve在第二天早上醒来后马上说道，“如果Tony醒来后能告诉我一下吗？”  
“您是特指希望Sir在您跟他说话前刚刚醒来吗，队长？”Jarvis问道。“他现在已经是清醒状态了。”  
“哦，”Steve本希望可以有更多一些的时间。“不用了。我想我还是现在去找他吧。”  
“Sir现在在他的工作间里，”Jarvis告诉他。  
“谢谢你，Jarvis。”  
当Steve被获准进入时，Tony从他的工作中抬起头来，看上去有些迷茫。他还是穿着Steve昨天看到的那套衣服，所以他假设Tony要不是根本就没有睡觉，要不就是在下面跟他的机器人睡在一起。

“Cap，你很早嘛，”Tony说着跟他招了招手。  
“抱歉，”Steve自动道歉起来，他应该要事先说一声的。  
“没事，”Tony移开位置，“现在也挺好。站在那里。脚于肩同宽，伸直你的胳膊。”  
Steve按照Tony的指示行动着，即使他觉得更困惑了。  
“Jarvis，请扫描全身，”Tony背过身，恍惚地移动着手指，蓝色的光线开始在Steve的身体上移动。  
“什么……？”Steve畏缩了一下，但是Tony让他“站好”，于是他站好了。  
“好极了，”Tony告诉他，“完事了，你现在可以走了。”  
“Sir，”Jarvis插了进来，“您之前并没有让队长下来。”  
“我没有吗？”Tony转过身看着Steve，“那你为什么下来？”  
“为了跟你说话？”Steve真的没想过这会是个问题。  
Tony茫然地皱眉，  
“关于我的噩梦还是关于你因为被我吸引住而吓坏了？”  
Steve嘴张开了，然后惊讶地合上。  
“我没有吓坏了。”  
“你跑开了，然后躲了我将近一个星期。”Tony并不同意这个说法。  
“八天，”Jarvis纠正他。  
“只有你睡着了才算是新的一天，”Tony迅速回击。  
“毫无疑问，sir，”Jarvis听起来被逗笑了。

“早在几星期前我就知道我被你吸引住了！”Steve脱口而出。

Tony呆了一下然后开始在屋子里溜达着摆弄着小东西，  
“好吧，有道理。虽然这本不应该发生的。”他挤出一个笨拙的笑，“别感到不舒服。”  
“当然不会，”Steve看起来欣然同意，他碾碎了心里之前一直怀有的微弱的希望。“我只是希望我们还能做朋友。”  
“当然了，”Tony对他挥手。“要是没有你每天下午来我的实验室闲逛，我可不知道该怎么办才好。”  
“好极了，”Steve对他微笑，让Tony回到他的工作中去。

在他可以面对他的朋友之前，他只需要一个小时的时间来独处。


	6. 第六章 <瓦斯中毒>

在那之后，Steve没有再躲避Tony，但是他们并不经常说话。他常常呆在工作间里，就像他以前那样子，而且他确信Tony比以往更清楚地意识到自己的存在，但是Tony并不会向他承认这件事。  
机械手们看上去也很善变。虽然Jarvis看上去并不在意这个，但是Dummy对于他的态度已经在敌视的边缘了，而You跟Butterfingers，这两个曾经被Steve收服的家伙们，也都在无视他。

Steve真的不知道该对他们怎么办。

* * *

当他们再一次接到任务时，这可真的是个及时雨。

这本不在他们的管辖区域内，但是Steve还是接下了这个任务。他需要用什么来向自己证明他和Tony还是可以一起并肩作战的。  
一群穿着防弹衣的人正在袭击一家银行并向靠近他们的人点燃瓦斯罐。这确实破坏力很大而且非常恼人，但是由于他们连变种人都不是，所以还是非常好解决的。

“我需要接受治疗，”战斗快要收尾的时候，Tony通过通讯器宣布道。  
“发生了什么？”Steve明白自己的声音带着恐慌，但是这是Tony第一次明确指出自己受伤并且自己决定要接受治疗。  
“我有一定的可能中毒了。”Tony平静地告诉他。  
“多大的可能？”  
“我会说相当大。基本上可以确定了。没错。绝对是中毒了。”装甲在他旁边着陆，膝盖蹒跚着。  
“因为瓦斯？”Steve降落到他身边，在他倒在地上前抓住了他的肩膀。  
“我是这样假设的，”面甲升起，Tony向上看着他，他的瞳孔张大了，看起来仿佛喝醉了一样。“嘿，Cap。”  
“医疗团队还有多久到达？”在Tony倒在了他的怀里时，Steve从通讯器上迅速地问道。  
“他们在你九点钟方向的昆式喷射机里。”Clint向他报告。

* * *

当他们被医务人员包围住的时候，Steve留在了Tony的身边。他本打算前去支援战场，但是Tony用一只铁手套（他还待在装甲里）死死地抓着他的手腕，所以Steve留下来了。  
Tony越来越不清醒但仍然躲避着向他戳来戳去的人们。Steve说服了他，或者可能是Jarvis说服了他，让他脱掉装甲好让医务人员可以对他治疗，Steve一直留在他的身边。当臂铠伸缩后Tony又马上抓住了他的手，Steve缠绕住他们的手指，紧紧地握着。

“你会没事的，Tony，”Steve告诉他，当Tony向上凝视他的时候，他的手握得更紧了。

* * *

Pepper赶来的时候脸色苍白如纸。Steve之前在电话上告诉了她Tony现在没事而且已经注射镇定剂了。所以她的反应有些奇怪。  
“Ms……我是说，Pepper？我告诉过你Tony现在已经没事了？”  
“你留他一个人在那里？”她恶狠狠地对他说，然后推了他一把，走进了Tony的房间。“他恨医院，你不能让他醒来的时候一个人。你明白了吗？”  
“是的，女士，”他迅速地回答然后想知道为什么他认识的女人都这么可怕。

Tony还在沉睡，他们开始商量当他醒来时谁坐在他的旁边。

* * *

当Tony醒来时，他的反应与上次Steve见到Tony从噩梦中醒来的反应一样。这个天才猛得弹了起来，向身后摸索着，不断地踢着床单。  
“Tony！”Steve靠近了他。  
“Jarvis！”Tony呼叫道，但是当然，那个AI无法在这里回答他。他激烈地躲避着Steve伸出的手，设法拔掉手臂上的静脉注射器和血压及心率的监控仪。  
“Tony，你现在没事了！”Steve在他旁边，没有再去碰他。“你现在在医疗室，你是安全的！”

Tony张大了眼睛盯着Steve。  
“什么……？”  
“Tony，我是Steve，”当他看到对方的眼睛里浮现出识别的神色后，他慢慢地靠近，握紧了Tony的肩膀。  
Tony低下头，靠在Steve放在他肩膀上的手臂上。

“嘿，Cap。”  
“嘿，”Steve坐在床上，把Tony拽进怀里。  
让他惊讶的是，Tony轻轻地用他的胳膊环住了Steve的腰，将自己的头抵在了这位超级士兵的下巴下。  
过了一阵子，Tony抽出身，抓起床头柜上的手机。

“有什么不对的吗？”Steve克制住想要把他朋友抓回他怀里的欲望。  
“我需要跟Jarvis说话，”这是Tony在把手机扔到墙上、撬开它的壳前，跟他说的唯一一句话。他调整着一些线路然后把手机转回来，拨打了一串长长的号码。“现在这就直接连接上Stark工业的数据中心了，Jarvis会知道是我的。”  
手机发出两声“哔哔”后，Tony在说话前又输入了另一串数字，  
“Jarvis？”  
“Sir，”透过听筒，AI的声音听起来松了一口气。  
Tony在听到他最好朋友的声音后明显放松了下来，  
“Hey，伙计。”

“你现在觉得好吗，Tony？”Steve紧接着问道。“我应该叫一个医生来看看吗？”  
“我很好，”Tony转过身，移到了床边。“我的东西呢？”  
“装甲在您楼下，在一间实验室里，”Jarvis报告道。“我现在正在防止任何人从中获悉任何事情。”  
“我们现在在哪里？”Tony碰到了他的脚，Steve紧张地停在那里。  
“神盾航母上的医疗室里，”Steve很有建设性地告诉他。  
“谢啦，天才，”Tony翻了个白眼。“这是在哪？”  
"夏威夷以西的几百英里外，sir，"Jarvis的回答让Steve感到很不好意思。  
“还有多少能量？”  
“极其有限。”

Tony皱着眉摆弄着他发现自己穿着的睡衣，  
“如果我们不用推进器呢？”  
“我们应当能着陆，”Jarvis听起来并不十分确信，但明显妥协了。  
“航母上有什么不对的吗？”Steve紧张地问道。  
“没有，”Tony打开柜子。“反应堆的能量不多了。在找你之前，我们根据毒气上试了几样东西。我需要回去，换一个反应堆。”  
“你是说你想飞过去？！”Steve大概是提升了点音量，因为Tony竟然退缩了。

Steve退了一步，举起他的手，  
“我很抱歉。Tony，我很抱歉。请不要离开。”  
Tony转过身，没有说话。

“Sir，”Jarvis的声音从手机里传来，“Rogers队长说的有道理。你之前中毒了，而且我们没有足够的能量抵达马里布，您又必须得回到纽约。如果您坚持的话，我可以让一家喷气式飞机进入航母，或者在夏威夷静候。”

Tony沉默地看了一会儿手机，然后紧紧地皱着眉头看着Steve的眼睛，  
“我讨厌这里。”  
“我们不久就可以离开这里，”Steve温柔地向他保证。  
“我真的讨厌这里，”Tony又加了一句，但是坐回了床上。

“队长，”Jarvis补充道，“我建议您陪在Sir身边，如果您希望他留下来的话。”  
“谢啦，老贾，”Tony交叉着手臂抱在胸前。“因为队长本来没想到作为人类来说，我是个完全的失败品。他需要再被推一把。”  
“一如既往的，您的幸福是我最关心的事情。”Jarvis干巴巴地告诉他。  
“是啊，”Tony气呼呼地哼了一声，垂下头抵在墙上。  
“Cap，让他们把我的装甲送上来，好吗？”  
“当然，Tony，”Steve不情愿地同意，走到走廊跟一名守卫的特工说话。

他没有完全关上那扇门，所以他可以听到Jarvis接下来说的话，  
“有什么指示吗，sir？”  
“让Dummy打包一个反应堆然后让人放到飞机上。我会在夏威夷或是马里布碰头。”  
“好的，sir。”

* * *

Steve不清楚Tony是讨厌所有的医院还是只是不信任神盾的，但是他朋友的焦虑开始让他也变得神经质了起来。  
Tony同意待在他的医疗室里，但是只在符合了一定的条件下，虽然他并没有明确地这样说。他也想要做一些事。盔甲和工具箱在Steve跟人说过后的一分钟里送了上来，所以短期内Tony还算稳定。

他需要Jarvis在身边。现在这两样都被满足了，Jarvis还在通过电话回复着，这吓到了每一个进入房间的人（Steve不知道是不是来自过去然后发现每一件事情都有一些不可思议实际上是跟Tony住在一起的一种好处，因为他现在对于意外都可以泰然自若了）而现在，他有了装甲，Tony可以更有效率地跟他的朋友配合着。他不让任何医生碰他或者换掉他们的监控仪器。这场争论本可能延续得更久一些，但是在医生进来的时候，Tony正带着一只铁手套，它看上去可以根据Tony的情绪而加大电力，这可有点吓人。Steve不确定Tony会坚持这个原则到什么地步，不过那没有问题，因为Steve用他“说服的爱国力量”（Stark工业所有）让那个医生回去了。

他看上去还是想让什么人陪在他身边。他需要Jarvis的存在，他对于格外陪伴的渴望没有那么高，但是当Steve不得不去做战后会议报告时，他看上去并非无动于衷。Pepper到达的正是时候，拯救了Steve本打算翘掉会议的想法。

但也许他应该翘掉的。

Steve在会议时并没有在他的最佳状态。他基本上没怎么听进去关于战斗的简述，他也没有在讨论中补充任何战略，而且说实话，他甚至没有注意到他们开始说起那伙人可能结盟的对象。

Tony可能在他回去的时候已经不在了，他基本上被这个想法掏空了。

* * *

当他回去的时候，Tony还在那里。  
他摆弄着平板电脑，看上去像是从Pepper那里偷来的，反应堆被他的手指有一下没一下的摩挲着。

“你还在这里！”Steve没头没尾地脱口而出。

Pepper睡在Tony的病床上，所以Tony坐地板上看着他。  
“哇，你的观测技巧确实在注射血清后有了飞跃的提高，是不是，队长？”

Steve坐在Tony的对面，靠在墙上，  
“我没指望你还留在这里。”  
Tony耸了耸肩，挠了挠胸膛，  
“Jarvis这么说了，我没有足够的能量回到纽约。”  
“反应堆可以在半路上给你送过来，”Steve语气没有变化地质疑。  
Tony假笑了一下，继续工作。  
“Sir已经同意留在医疗室，直到我们可以确定他没有受到中毒副作用的影响，”Jarvis补充道。  
“很好，”Steve微笑。

Tony从平板上看着他，  
“你之前想做什么？”  
“我只想让自己确信你没事了，”Steve对他说。  
Tony给了他一个疑惑而审慎的眼神，摩挲着他T恤下的反应堆。

“Pepper没事吧？”  
“时差，”Tony立即回答道。“她飞了很久才到达这里。”  
“你也应该去休息，”Steve提醒他。  
“我不需要那么多的睡眠，”Tony不同意。“我从来没有过。”  
“你介意别人的陪伴吗？”Steve询问道。“我是说更多的陪伴。我知道你有Jarvis。”  
Tony耸肩，  
“如果你想的话就留下来。”

所以Steve留下来了。

* * *

Steve让自己舒服地靠在墙上看着Tony工作，一直到天色渐暗的时候。  
然后他变得越来越担心。

“Tony，那个反应堆会让你烦心吗？”  
“这个反应堆一直都让我烦心，”Tony转了转身子，收回了一直摩挲着反应堆的手。  
“Tony……”  
Tony安静地看了他很久，然后收回视线，看回他的平板，  
“那个毒气并不是毒气。好吧，曾经是。绝对是毒气。但同样，它里面的什么东西在破坏着反应堆的容器。”  
“我不明白，”Steve迫使自己保持冷静，“你说的不可能是我认为你说的那个意思。”

“我的意思是，反应堆的容器在我的胸腔里正逐渐被腐蚀着，”Tony又向上瞥了一眼。“我的意思是，袭击银行的那些人这么做可能只是为了引起我们的注意，虽然他们可能预期那本会持续得更久些。我的意思是，我需要弄明白怎么中和那些腐蚀物质，不然的话即使拿到新的反应堆也不会有用的。”  
“我能做什么吗？”Steve请求道。  
“做不了什么，”Tony摇头但是看上去因为Steve的关心而有些高兴。“如果我能中和它的话那么我需要一个新反应堆的容器和一个反应堆本身。如果我花了过久的时间，毒质会开始腐蚀反应堆，那么我就会死。”

Steve知道自己脸上的血液都流失走了，  
“上帝，Tony……”他猛地擦过地板来到床边，坐到了Tony身边，然后把他拉进自己的拥抱里。  
Tony的身体绷紧了，然后又放松了下来，柔软地落回Steve的胸膛上，  
“除非你有什么之前没被发现的魔力治愈拥抱，”Tony含糊地在他怀里说着，“不然不会管用的。”

Steve意识到他的朋友现在基本上是被自己的手臂环在怀里，不管他是怎么说的，  
“我是美国队长，”Steve声明道，希望自己是微笑的，“我当然有魔力拥抱了。”  
Tony喷了一声鼻息，然后伸出手臂也环住了他，  
“有史以来最精彩的声明演讲。Jarvis，存下来。”  
“没问题，sir，”Jarvis顺从地说。

* * *

在那之后，Steve看着Tony的时候越来越担忧。  
一开始他试图告诉Tony去告知那些医生们，这样他们可以正确地监测他的身体状况，但是Tony拒绝了，  
“这不是医药就能解决的事情。这是科技，而且我已经开始打算加快研究它了，我才不会在现在停下来然后去给其他人解释这件事呢。”

很明显，Tony正强迫自己不要一直摩挲那个让他烦心的反应堆。他发热得汗流雨下，这非常让人担心，但这还比不上Steve发现他正在流血时来的担心。  
“是从反应堆那里来的，”Tony在Steve靠近他的T恤衫时告诉他。“不用管它！”  
Steve迫使自己收回手，  
“这说明了什么？”  
“说明我胸腔里的反应堆正在变得越来越不稳定，”Tony厉声道。“退后！”  
“我很抱歉，”Steve不情愿地从Tony身边退回了一些空间。“天哪，Tony，请一定要把这件事研究出来。”

“当然，”这是Tony在接下来的一个小时里说的唯一一句话。

* * *

“Jarvis，喷射机还有多久到达？”Tony打破了沉默。他的声音听起来有些粗哑，血流从他的胸膛里缓慢但坚定地流下来。  
“还有七个小时，sir。”  
“我没有那么多时间了，”Tony望着正睡在床上的Pepper，低语道。他看向Steve，“我需要在反应堆还在我胸腔里的时候重载它。它会在烧尽前破坏病毒，但是接下来我需要一个新的容器。”  
“所以我们接下来该做什么？”  
“我需要回到我的大厦，”Tony费力地站起身，Steve站在他身边支撑他。“Jarvis，开始制造一个新的反应堆容器。”  
“已经完成了，sir，”Jarvis回答。“我之前擅自做了一些准备工作。”  
“很好。开始预热一架昆式喷射机，我会马上到达那里。”Tony开始穿上装甲，所以Steve退了一步。

“所以我们要去纽约？”  
“我们？”Tony诚实地语塞了，惊讶地看着Steve。  
“是的，‘我们’，”Steve对他皱眉。“你不会觉得我会让你一个人走吧？”  
“好吧。没错，我们要去我的喷射机那里与我在途中的反应堆接头，这一个没有那么多的能量重载了。”  
“你应该叫醒Pepper，”Steve指了指床。

Tony已经走出了门外。

* * *

当他们已经离开神盾的航空母舰时，Steve才意识到他没有把这件事汇报给任何一个人，无论是局长还是队里的其他人。  
“现在也太晚了。”Tony让他打消这个念头。

他们在海面上空与Tony的喷射机碰头。当他们还在半空的时候，Tony用了他反应堆仅剩的一些能量飞到喷射机上取得了新的反应堆。  
等到Tony回到机上时，Steve设定好他们去纽约的航线然后加速前行。  
“在你把它放进去之前，要花多久？”Steve在Tony带着他的新反应堆和一些精细的工具坐进副飞行员座位上时问道。  
“半个小时，”Tony耸肩。“虽然在我们返回大厦前，把它放进去是没有意义的。”  
“为什么？”Steve问道。  
“因为如果病毒把反应堆吃穿了的话，我就不可能重载它了。”Tony的眼睛盯着反应堆。  
“那就把这个新的放进去，重载以后再换回那个旧的。”Steve合理地指出。  
“不行，”Tony不同意。“病毒已经在反应堆里面了。”

“ _什么？！_ ”Steve猛地一震，喷射机在空中晃了一下。“ _你打算什么时候告诉我？！_ ”  
“刚刚告诉你了，”Tony对他咧嘴一笑。  
Steve有些心碎。  
“这个反应堆还能工作多久？”Steve握紧控制柄。  
“如果我们保持这个速度的话，足够了。”Tony抬眼瞥了一眼导航屏。“所以别迷路了。”  
“你认为我连纽约都找不到吗？”相反，Steve恶狠狠地说。“对不起，Tony，那不好笑。”

* * *

当Tony的脚开始蹒跚的时候，他们终于可以看见纽约的地平线了。

“我得去实验室。在这个反应堆失去作用前我还有几分钟的时间。当我重载另一个的时候，我需要去那里。”  
“Tony……”当装甲正在他身边重组的时候，Steve接住了他的手肘。“拜托一定要平安。拜托了，Tony。”

当Steve放开她的手臂时，Tony重重地咽了口唾沫。他摘下他的头盔，犹豫了一下。  
“原谅我，”Tony突然说道，用他被装甲覆盖的手握住了Steve的下巴，贴到了他的脸上，给了他一个火辣的吻。  
Steve不假思索地回应了这个吻，他脑子里荒谬的那部分想知道，他从此还能不能被这样的吻着而完全不会对此感到惊讶。  
过了片刻的永恒，Tony退了出来，在Steve睁开眼睛之前就把头盔放回了本应在的位置。  
“谢了，”Tony的声音从装甲里传出来，然后他离开了，加速向家的方向冲去。

* * *

“Jarvis？”Steve一从喷射机上跳到大厦顶楼的飞机坪上后就呼叫到。“请告诉我Tony有没有回来？”  
在这长长的停顿中，Steve强迫自己在冲向电梯时要记得呼吸，  
“Jarvis？”

“Sir现在在工作间里，”AI终于报告道。

“他好吗？”  
没有回答。

他到达工作间的入口时只发现了巨大的金属遮板挡在窗前。  
“他封闭了工作间？Jarvis，拜托了，打开门？”  
“Jarvis？”Steve咬着嘴唇。“他……？他没有……”

还是没有回答。

“ _Jarvis？！_ ”

“Sir的生命力正在流失，”在金属遮板突然开始升起时Jarvis宣布道。“我们需要你的帮助。”

当Steve从遮板下钻进来后，金属板在他身后迅速地落了回去，他借用了Tony的词汇表*（是说Steve飙脏话了）。  
Tony瘫倒在地板上，装甲随处可见。他的皮肤不自然的苍白，浑身被汗水浸得潮湿。Dummy正在他身边拿出反应堆，You向这里拖着一个带着电缆的发电机。

Steve看到Tony的胸膛后，如坠冰窖。他看过他的队友没穿上衣的样子，去他的，那说的就是Tony，他见过他完全赤裸的样子，但是他从来没见过这样子。在反应堆本应该在那个洞里正在大量渗血，容器壁看起来坑坑洼洼而且被腐蚀了。

“您必须要将发电机连接到Sir胸腔里的电磁铁上，”Jarvis指示他。“Butterfingers正在取得一个多余的反应堆，但是那需要先被激活，所以我们必须要争取一些时间。”  
“好的，”Steve冲到You那里拿到发电机，按动设备的底部电缆，将其放进Tony的胸腔。他绝望地看着Tony浑身震起来然后又虚弱地落回去。“Jarvis，我要做什么？”

“Sir现在足够稳定到让我们去制作那个多余的反应堆，”Jarvis告诉他，Steve无法想象他松了一口气。“Dummy不要……那是不必要的，Dummy。”  
Steve向上看到Dummy突然从Butterfingers手里抢过弧反应堆，然后移向他现在正看向的工作台上。  
“他知道如何操作吗？”Steve很难让自己离开Tony的身边。  
“是的。但是他从来没有自己单独操作过，虽然他见过sir做过很多次。”

“你能够教我做吗？还是我们需要叫醒Tony、。”Steve轻轻地问道，用手梳理着Tony潮湿的头发。  
“我相信没有他的话我们将无法完成任务，但是我们不能等下去了。Butterfingers和You可以换下反应堆的容器。Dummy将会协助你。”

Steve重重地吞了一口唾沫，垂下头看着Tony。他深深地吸了一口气，挺直了他的肩膀站起来。  
“那让我们开始吧。”

* * *

在这个世界上不是每个人都有一个弧反应堆，这是有原因的。

有那么一刻，Steve觉得他和Jarvis都因为无法正常相互沟通而差点哭出来。Steve无法理解那些技术上的术语而Jarvis，以他的智商来讲，不怎么经常跟Tony以外的人打交道。而且说到技术问题，我们可以很公平地讲，Tony比Steve聪明了一百倍。  
“他是怎么在山洞里把 _这玩意儿_ 做出来的？而且只通过他自己的记忆力来指引他？”Steve最终叫出来。“对不起Jarvis，可以再解释一遍吗？”  
“没问题，队长，”Jarvis听起来越来越绝望但他还是维持着礼貌。“第三个圆形接口的左侧的第二个节点，”Steve斜眼看了一下，“一定是Dummy……不！”  
Dummy发出生气的“啾啾”声，拨动自己的头撞击Steve的眼眶去够那个反应堆。  
“你认为你能够做这件事？”Jarvis问，然后停顿片刻继续说，“很好，Dummy。队长，Dummy相信自己可以激活那只弧反应堆。我建议您给他留出作业的空间。”

“好吧，那可真吓人，”从地板上传来一声粗哑低沉的声音。  
唯一能够阻止Steve转过身查看Tony的冲动要赖于他多年的军队训练。  
可是Dummy就没有这样的训练了，他转过身冲向他的主人时照着Steve的脸抡了一巴掌。  
“Sir，很高兴见到您醒来，”Jarvis听起来松了一口气。  
“你们进度怎么样了？”Tony脚步蹒跚地把发电机带在自己身边。  
“进度还在持续中，sir，”Jarvis报告。  
Steve欣然把反应堆交给You，Dummy又开始工作起来。他走到Tony身边，稳稳地扶住他的手肘。  
“你感觉怎么样，Tony？”  
“很好，”Tony露出一个紧绷的微笑，适应着他胸腔里的东西。流血已经止住了，给反应堆留出的空间看起来又崭新发亮了，但是周围的皮肤却看起来红肿得好像被擦破了。  
“疼吗？”  
“我会没事的，”Tony告诉他，这也就意味着是。  
“你难道不应该……”Steve指着机械手们。  
“我相信Dummy，”Tony告诉他然后移动脚步，Steve牵着他坐在了一个凳子上。

Steve发现他站在离Tony的凳子足够近的地方，所以这位亿万富翁可以倚靠在他的胸膛上休息。  
“你很暖和，”Tony告诉他。  
Steve哽咽着笑出来，泪水从他的脸上滑落下来。他发出一声湿漉漉的喘息，把脸埋在了Tony的脖子上。  
“噢，操，你在哭吗？”Tony听起来相当惊恐。“上帝，Steve，别那样。我不知道怎么处理这个。Butterfingers，给Steve一……一杯茶！那就是了。Steve，没事了，你会喝到一些茶。”  
Steve握紧了Tony的腰，竭力控制自己的呼吸。  
“操，这是下到地狱的新一层了。我让美国队长哭了。我将会在早上面对枪决，你等着看吧。总统会亲自执行然后我就要翘辫子了。拜托停下来……”  
“请不要在死亡上开玩笑，”Steve打断了他然后设法拉回Tony给了他一个非常不坚定的瞪视。  
“太早了点？”Tony稍微放松了一下，Steve已经擦掉了他的泪水。  
“太早了。”

“Sir，弧反应堆现在已经准备好嵌入了，”Jarvis告知他们。  
“啊，好孩子，”Tony转过身的时候拍了拍Dummy。他拉出临时电磁铁的电缆，把弧反应堆放回原处。  
当一切就绪前，反应堆在Tony的胸膛里发出明亮的光芒，他的眼睛睁大了，  
“唔，椰子味的，”Tony露齿而笑，然后看向Steve。他把发电机用脚踢到一边，站起身来。  
“你难道不应该休息……”Steve在Tony从他身边走向电脑时反对道。他立即的跟随被Butterfingers塞给他的一个马克杯阻止了。  
Steve反射性地抓住了它，  
“谢谢你。呃，Tony，我认为这只是热水而已。”  
“我下面这里没有任何茶叶，”Tony告诉他，他摆弄着小东西，越来越远离Steve。“而且如果他们中的一个给你一杯奶昔的话，我建议你在喝下前做一些化学测试。”

“Sir，我认为Rogers队长可能受惊了，”Jarvis报告道，Steve注意到自己的手正在发抖，以至于让水从马克杯的边上洒了出来。  
Tony咒骂了一声，然后回到他的身边把马克杯从他的手里拿走，  
“嘿，Cap跟着我，深呼吸，”他扔下那只杯子，笨拙地站在Steve身前。  
“我很抱歉，”Steve咬着嘴唇。“我之前以为……”  
“Butterfingers，给他拿一张毯子，”Tony对着机械手挥了挥手，它忠实地向工作间后面滚去。  
“我很抱歉，”Steve又说了一遍，双手紧紧地攥成了拳。  
“为了什么？”Tony凝视着他，接过Butterfingers带给他的一张破破烂烂的毯子。他抖开毯子让Steve接过他。  
在Tony坚持把它塞在自己的怀里后，Steve终于接过了毯子。Tony退了几步，小心地看着他。Steve盯着自己紧紧地抓着毯子的双手。

“我之前以为你要死了，Tony！有那么一分钟，我以为你死了。”  
“对不起？”Tony听起来很惊讶。“我没 _打算_ 让你担心。”  
“你以为我是在对你生气吗？”Steve惊恐地看着他。  
Tony惊讶地眨眼，  
“我对你保持距离，我差点死了，或者说可能死了，而且我还吻了你。这些都是让你生气的好理由。”  
“噢……”Steve的大脑终于开始全速运转了。

Tony之前吻了他。虽然Tony在某些方面很无私，但是他不可能认为Steve会希望那件事成为他们最后的互动。Tony亲吻他不会是因为他觉得Steve想让他这么做。所以Tony亲吻他仅仅是因为Tony想这么做。  
所以Tony一定是完全误解了Steve对他的感情。  
Steve用他的双手转过Tony的脸，拉近了他，  
“请你，”他对着Tony的嘴唇呢喃。

Tony吻了他。  
Steve不会承认从他喉间发出的声音是呻吟，但是他觉得Jarvis大概已经记录下来了。  
无论如何，Tony把那看做是一个鼓励。  
Steve向这个明显知道该如何亲吻的男人屈服了，他让自己的手犹豫地放在了Tony的腰上，Tony的手顺着Steve的胸膛游走着，然后手指穿过他的发丝。他向上拱着这个高一些的男人然后猛地畏缩着震了回来。  
“Tony？”Steve迫使自己允许他的朋友退了一步。  
“没事，我很好，”Tony一只手挡在眼前，另一只手留在Steve的胸膛上。

“你还好吗？”Steve问道。“没有毒质了吗？”  
“我很好，”Tony点头，然后又畏缩了一下，一只手放在了反应堆上。“实际上，这疼死了，但我不再有危险了。Jarvis，我在哪儿还留着些止痛药？”  
“在您桌子下面的抽屉里，sir，”Jarvis回答。  
Steve之前值得完全忘记了屋子里还有另外四个“人”。Dummy正奇怪地看着他。  
当他看着Dummy的时候，Tony从他的臂弯里滑下去，在You递给他酒壶之前干吞了一些药片。

“我觉得我可能不应该马上就喝酒，“Tony爱抚了一下机械手然后喝了一些水，回到了Steve身边。”我们还好？“  
Steve从干扰中摆脱出来，向Tony伸出一只手，对方接过指示，上前一步回到了Steve的怀里。  
“这是‘好’的意思？”  
“我们比好还要好上一百倍，Tony。只要你平安无事。”

* * *

自然而然地，对于他们从神盾的航母中消失且没有告诉任何人发生了什么，是有一些后果的。

Pepper对于Tony差点死掉，再一次的，而且没有告诉她，而吓坏了。其他的复仇者们看上去因为Steve压根没想过要告诉他们发生了什么而感到受伤。Fury看上去接受得最良好，他似乎诡异地接受了让Tony去偷一架昆式喷射机并飞了几千英里的事情是一个攸关生死的事情。  
他们在家庭休息室里跟大家见面，因为Tony坚持说他不想让大家来他的工作室找他。重聚时很喧闹，但是在大家终于对他们发够火以后，事情终于平息了。  
Steve在接受责骂时用上了他那副“噢，不”（Tony的形容）表情，但是依旧站得挺拔。Tony假笑着，闪躲着逃向他的机械们。  
Steve有想过跟上他，但是他真的应该让Tony休息一下而且他自己也精疲力尽了。

* * *

两天之后，Tony从他的阁楼里下来，揉搓着睡眼惺忪的眼睛，看起来，在Steve的眼中，在那件穿旧的丝绸睡衣里凌乱得好看极了。

“早上好，Tony，”他无法控制地露出一个微笑。  
“嘿，”Tony对他眨眼。“真好，你在这里。Jarvis，打给Pepper和Rhodey。”  
“Tony，发生了什么？”  
“我做出了一个决定，”Tony移向咖啡机，然后选取了一个预设按钮。当豆子开始研磨后，他转过身倚靠在台子上，“等到Pep和Rhodey接通后我再告诉你。”

Pepper接起电话时一脸担忧，Rhode听起来已经开始为什么事而未雨绸缪了。  
“我很好，我做出了一个决定，”Tony重复了一遍。

Steve咬着他的嘴唇。现在有太多的事情可以让Tony当着他们三个的面做出决定。他可能要从SI辞职，或者从复仇者里退出，他可能要重启武器研制，或者搬到他众多房子里的一座。他可能打算告诉大家实际上他还是快死了。

“我打算摘除弧反应堆，”Tony告诉他们。  
“什么？”当Pepper告诉他这是一个多么“美妙”的主意后，Steve脱口而出。  
“当然还有弹片，”Tony对着Steve又加了一句。“你难道真的认为我打算自杀吗？”  
Steve安静而疑惑地站着，直到Tony跟他的秘书（这对Pepper做的事情来说不算公正，但这仍然是她工作的最完美的描述）和他最好的朋友（最好的人类朋友）结束了通话。

“为什么是现在？”当Tony挂断电话后，Steve安静地问道。  
“技术上已经取得了很大的进展，”Tony没有看向他的眼睛，“而且它仍然是我最大的弱点。”  
“这不是理由，”Steve不同意，Tony闪躲着。Steve犹豫了一下，然后走上前，吻了一下Tony的胸膛，“为什么，Tony？”  
Tony站直身体，手臂搂住了Steve的脖子，  
“因为我不相信医院，”他在Steve的唇上印下一个吻，“但是我意识到了我信任你们四个能保障我的安全。”

于是，好吧，比他之前认为可能的，Steve现在更加深爱着这个男人。

 

END.


End file.
